Increasing demand for capacity has led to deployment of densely distributed wireless networks, e.g. non-cellular, cellular and/or mixed-use networks. Flexible provisioning of capacity to targeted locations can be realized by coordinating transmission of the same signal from multiple locations using different beams so that these signals can add in phase at a target location to produce an effective signal having a greater signal-to-noise ratio and improved capacity than the individual beams could provide independently. The number of antennas deployed with beamforming capabilities suitable for this approach may increase in the future such that a need is recognized for a system that can manage the attendant resources in a flexible and agile manner. One non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates addressing this future need with a multicast aided cooperative beamforming wireless system having capabilities sufficient to facilitate the complex message delivery and signaling synchronization necessary to enable coherent addition and subtraction of wireless signaling at a target location when the corresponding wireless signaling originates from multiple remote antenna units, which may optionally be spatially separated across a geographical area.